Chronic Misoniesm
by Bh3234729
Summary: How will Lincoln live when waking up from a long deep dream to a reality where his sisters (except Lucy and Lily) never existed, having parents who were abusive, friends who are forced to work for a devious man, and a life of depression to no hope of finding happiness. What would he do if he learns about the life he had before? Will Lincoln and his sisters survive this harsh life?
1. Awakening

**My god! I was trying to upload this story over and over again, but all I get is "code 1" meaning this story is lost or missing.**

 **Anyways, this story is based off of a theory that I have been planning over the last week of November. Now the theory I've been working on was very persuasive that I wanted to make a story out of it. This might be sad story, but there will be a happy ending where everyone is happy. :)**

 **This is not a torture fic, nor dark fic, nor evil fic, Nor a fight between family, nor incest, and neither satire.**

 **There are other writers who I asked for advice and thoughts, and I what to give my greatest thanks to them.**

 **MasterCaster, Red the Pokemon Master, DarthSidious04, King Genocide, Exotos135, Mike0the0mic, Exotos135, Kinghammer Publishing, CrystalGSmashMario, Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT, Eclar1916, Lentex, and The Critik.**

 **Thanks :)**

 **This theory you might ask… well sure you might say that it might be some kind of original or just same old mental illness theory with the other rest of the cartoons theories, but it's not just Lincoln… this is about what the sisters represent, and what do I mean by that? Well you'll soon find out.**

Now, on with the story/theory…

Within the summer of the afternoon, where the neighborhood were touched by the sun rays causing the blazing heat for the purpose of summer. Most neighbors go inside to cool themselves off with AC fans. Most stayed outside to take tans, while there are other children who prefer swimming in their own pools. Although there are some with water guns.

That's only the upside for the whole neighborhood because the only downside for the loud house is they don't have anything to refresh or cool themselves off, of course, there's only one thing that would ease their heat temperature from rising is by standing in front of the refrigerator freezer. And that's what they did.

"The summer heat waves is excruciating and is no progress of diminishing our elevated temperatures with this freezer." Lisa pointed out as the rest of the siblings, were in front of the fridge on their bathing suits. Although it appears to show no progress as the rest are dripping sweat all the way from their foreheads to their backs.

"No kidding, this won't do." Lynn agreed

"so any bright ideas?" Lori asked has many of the sisters then combined their minds in order to come up with any ideas. Although many didn't showed any bright ideas within time as most of them seems to put their heads down indicating that most of them have none.

"I thought so." Lori sigh but most were not sure whether to move from the cold breeze from the freezer to find any solution, or stay and think of any bright ideas.

"Wait, what about that small Lincoln bought last summer?" Lynn pointed out with excitement as she recalled the day where they had this summer heat problem last year. All now recalled as they gave a surprised gasp in union .

"Oh yeah i-" Lincoln was interrupted by Lana as she gave a bad news.

"Actually, it's popped" lana nervously replied

All except Lana were confused but also feeling denial that it's true "What do you mean it's popped?" Lori questioned

"Well… one of my hedgehog's got threatened by cliff, and the pool popped" Lana gave a small nervous chuckle

"Wait, was it the hedgehogs or cliff who popped the pool?" Leni asked, but the rest were not interested in her question.

"Both really" Lana answered.

"Bummer, dude, now what do we do?" Luna said with a down look on her face as the rest did that same "Why not go buy another pool." Lincoln added

"Hmmm, that's not a bad Idea, but how much does it cost for one?" Lori asked "we could put our money together"

"Actually, we wouldn't be able to, vanzilla is unable to transport us to our destination based on the maximum heat that is beyond the limit to the tires." Lisa pointed out

"Meaning?" Lincoln asked as all the siblings, except Lisa, raised a brow to her explanation.

"The tires melted." Lisa answered as the rest gave a moan of defeat to the summer heat that ruined their chances of their desire to resist the high entance heat waves. They were certain that it's not worth the time to walk for miles to purchase the product and later go back for another couple of miles. Although lincoln did the last time, but the temperature was not compared to this current one.

"Why don't we just add duct tape to fix the pool?" Leni said as she pulled out a duct tape from one of the drawers. "Well that depends where Lana threw away the pool" Lola scowl as she rolled her eyes.

"No, it's in the garage, next dad's cowbell instrument" Lana respond as she pointed out the back door of the kitchen. "Let's see what we can do"

"Kids, have any of you seen my coupons for brand new tires?" Lynn Sr responded from the front yard.

 **XXX**

"There!" All said in union after looking at the fixed pool that is currently covered in duct tape on the sides and edges. Each still wore their own bathing suits that were now prepare to be cooled off.

"It looks good to me, now lets add water." Lynn said as they all grab the inflated kitty pool from the garage and head outside to the back yard. But when Lynn grabbed the water whose that posted that filled the rubber container….

*Rip*

"Dang it" all said as the duct tape detached from their place, letting the air out of the interior of the pool. All gave a loud moan of distress and fall down to the ground on their behinds.

"Guess duct tape isn't water resistant." Lincoln pointed the aviose.

"Poo poo?" Lily tilted her head

"Don't worry, lily, Plan B"

(35 minutes later/ 5 failed attempts)

The small kitty pool is sealed from the rip openings with strange substance that looked to be effective to withstand in one piece "my new adhesive should be able to withstand moisture, heat, and expansion." Lisa said, the rest of the siblings were on the ground in a state of exhaustion "all we have to do is wait for it to dry in a couple of minutes"

"Ugh, we don't have a couple of minutes!" Lola whined. Most of them agreed with Lola considering the whole blazing heat is now brought upon their skins, but the rest chose to ignore. "Why don't I just make lemonade to pass the time and refresh ourselves?"

"That sounds nice, but you don't have to do it alone" Leni said "we could help"

"Thanks" Lincoln got up from the ground and heads towards the house from the back door. The rest got up and followed. Somehow Lincoln felt a small gurgling sound, along with the small bolded pain in his stomach. He was unsure of this sudden pain as he wrapped his stomach with his arms. His sisters took notice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just some stomach ache, but it's not serious." he said as he opened the door and the rest came in and entered the kitchen. Lisa stayed in the backyard to make sure of the glue adhesive is completely dry.

Moments passed and each minutes, Lincoln grew more irritated by the bolded pain in his stomach that he was unable to cooperate with his siblings to make refreshments. His sisters noticed this and thought of offering him Zantacs to help him relieve from the pain. He accepted. As time passes, it showed no progress of any relief of pain, they think it would take time to for the process to work. Walking out with the refreshments, they saw Lisa placing the whose that is running on water, each were happy to see the progress was paying of, Although the few failed attempts were not much to be proud of.

Without any table to sit, they simply sat down on the ground next to the pool and took a sip of their lemonade.

Somehow, Lincoln's stomach ache seem to worsen as more bolded pian started to feel larger and more importantly the headache is fading, but strangely enough looking to his right he could see Lynn… vibrating?

"Lynn, why are you shivering?" Lincoln asked in confusion as Lynn doesn't seem to notice this, she is also confused just as Lincoln is, and raised a brow and her response were…

"I'm not shivering" Lynn denied Lincoln's claim and ensured as she takes a look at her self, only to see nothing of abnormal, the rest of the siblings were also confused, but Lincoln was positive that in his own eyes… Lynn is vibrating or twitching. But he looks at her drink and notice that its not spilling, or show any kinds of movement in the liquid.

"But, Lynn, you're actually shivering right In front of me." Lincoln claimed but the rest were confused and worried.

"Why would she be shivering if its too hot outside, are you feeling well?" Leni asked with concerning tone, the rest of the sisters were also feeling the same worry and concern for Lincoln's response. As Lincoln turns his head towards his sisters… they too started to vibrate and twitch...no...more like glitching. All except Lucy.

"Wh-what the! Your all shivering!" Lincoln feared in confusion but later the his stomach threw another bold pain that made Lincoln wrap his arms around his waist. He couldn't take much pain as he gets out of from to ground, but he was encountered by a sudden numbness on his legs as he immediately falls back down on the ground on his butt. Lincoln was startled by this, but so was the rest of the sisters as each stood by their feet and gave a small concerned gasp.

"Lincoln are you alright?" Lynn asked as she can tell that he was not looking well to her perspective, especially when he falls down to her feet.

"I… I can barely move my legs properly!" Lincoln started to feel very unease to find himself in a state of condition he is in now. He tries to stand up by his feet, but his legs were feeling numb and weak that he could feel the weight of his upper body to be more difficult to lift. So he falls back down to his bottom and later watched back to his sisters and their appearance to his eyes were becoming more startling than before. "Your…you're all glitching!" Lincoln was now more unease than before, he didn't want to be in a state like this as he was going to have a panic episode. But what's weird is that all of them were not glitching… but in Lincoln's eyes, they were, expect Lucy and Lily.

"Is it something you ingested during the breakfast hours?" Lisa asked as the rest seem to have an agreement to this possible theory, but the rest have the same scrambled eggs in the morning, so that couldn't be it. Lincoln wasn't sure of that either. "No… not really"

"Here, let me help" lynn offered a helping hand as she hoisted Lincoln up from the ground and pleased his left arm around lynn, helping Lincoln walk towards the house to see what was happening with his condition. "Thanks" Lincoln was relieved to know that he was going inside to get some rest but just as the duo could make it to the door, Lincoln felt a strong push on his left side of his body. He was through off by a strange but strong force.

As everything was moving slow, Lincoln felt very startled as he is in midair but moving slowly...which is very abnormal. He looks to the cause of source where he was pushed from, but the image is…

'L-Lucy?' Lincoln though in his head. He saw lucy with her arms upfront, indicated that she was the cause of the push, but what was very chilling was that the rest of his sisters were gone. Lynn was gone from where Lucy is standing. The table was deserted as well. But the most strange but creepy thing he saw was Lucy… giving a wide grin smile but he could see tears flowing down underneath her bangs.

*Splash*

Time went back to motion and where Lincoln landed was right in the pool. He looks up only to see the sunlight shrinking and diming. No, Lincoln noticed that it wasn't fading, he was sinking further down to the dark abyss. Lincoln was confused to notice how deep the pool is than the last time he was in it. Without hesitation, he desperately tries to swim upwards but the pain in his stomach was more difficult to ignore, and the numbness and weakness on his legs was slowly increasing to the point of paralysation. He couldn't see anything as the sunlight vanished all he could do is nothing, but suddenly he hears unfamiliar voices without any warning.

"What's going on, Mr. Andrew?"

"i'm not sure, he had some sort of hallucinations and sudden panic attack, he might-"

*Loud screams*

"WHOA, Keep him restraint!"

Those voices sounded like a two older men arguing, but another familiar voice was chilly to hear.

"What happened to your brother?"

"I-I...I don't know...I found him in the bathroom…" *sniff* "...he wasn't breathing…" the tone sounded like someone was in tears but worried.

Lincoln then recognise that voice as he thought to himself 'Was that… Lucy's voice?' no longer can he hold his breath underwater, he immediately felt racing panic in his thoughts that he knew, by looking around, there was no possible way getting himself out of this situation.

Everything went blank for a moment to the possibility of lack of oxygen in his system were to be a possible response. The next is… strangely unnerving.

 **XXX**

Apon the sounds of beeping pattern noise and the cold breeze moving towards his face. As he opens his eyes, he flinched as the bright light waves were too much to handle for his pupils. Adjusting his eyes from the unknown light, he noticed that it's all very blur to see an image. He could only see all white, but he could see something moving form his right.

"Oh, Lincoln, your awake, how are you feeling buddy?" The anonymous voice asked. Lincoln felt very daze but he answered as his vision was slowly adjusting. "I… feel ok, I...guess" he wasn't sure how to respond to that question as his vision now seem to be able to allow Lincoln to see properly, he sees a man in his mid Thirties, wearing a white coat. He looks around to see that he is in a hospital room and a heart monitor on his right side. He noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing except a large white shirt with weird threads on the back. 'Did...did I drown?' Lincoln though as he was given a surprising results.

"That's good to hear, jeez kid, I thought it's going to be another checkup for medication problems" he said with a positive tone as he begins to write on his clipboard

"Another medication problems?" Lincoln sounded confused

"Yes, like every week, you sounded unfamiliar about this." he raised a brow

"huh?...i don't go here every week"

"now, any symptoms of some sort, like pain or dizziness?" he asked as he lifts his head up from the clipboard without listening to Lincoln's response.

"Well, yes I-" before he could finish, he felt a tight grip on both of his wrists. He looks back to his hands only to see small leather like belts wrapped around his wrists against each hand rests. He was confused but also startled by this.

"Oh sorry, you had a… panic episode, not sure how to describe what I saw" he rubbed his head in a cringing mood "but i never seen you go 'insane' when you woke up, we had to restrain you for your personal safety. I wasn't expecting to be called for this"

"What happened?" Curiosity filled his mind as he was desperate for answers "Did something happened to me?" although he was certain that he drown but go insane? 'What is going on?'

Before he could answer, there was knock on the door and later came in another doctor with a clipboard. "Andrew, little Tommy is waiting for you, i can help here for now." without any hesitation he walked off to the door and shaked his hand farewell to lincoln, like he knows him well, and left as he closed the door behind. This was odd for the white haired boy to notice this. "Hello Lincoln, I'm Dr. Nolan, i'll be going over with you and try to understand your problems. Do you feel any dizziness, stomach ache, or nausea?"

"Well all of them right now, but it's not that much to bother me." the pain that he had was now less serious than before which he was relieved that it's slowly fading "But again, what happened?"

Dr. Nolan acknowledge Lincoln for a moment and then looks at his clipboard "Hmmm, well based on your symptoms you described, and the results in high levels of Zoloft in your system… you had overdose of sertraline." he assumed

"Setra-what?" unable to understand the word

"Sertraline, it is a drug used to treat depression, panic attacks, and obsessive compulsive disorder" he listed "Also, I recommended your parents this to give you the help you need." he took out a pamphlet from his clipboard and handed it to lincoln, but he noticed that he is unable the grab the pamphlet as he is currently restrain by his arms.

"Uh, can you take these off, please?" Lincoln asked as he gestured his head to his restrained arms.

"Oh, right, Im sorry." Nolan apologies as he unbuckled the leather straps from his arms. Upon releasing his arms, he could feel the blood flow coursing through his hands. Must of been very tight as his fingers felt a little numb.

Nolan gives the pamphlet to Lincoln, but his reactions was unexpected to the Doc. "National Suicide Prevention Lifeline?" he read the title in confusion, and this confusion surprised Nolan for a brief moment.

"Well yes, I'm surprise your not aware of this problem you have, Lincoln."

"I'm not, but why are giving me this, this looks like its to help people from trying to commit suicide." he claimed as he gave the pamphlet back, but Nolan hesitated for a moment as he was not entirely sure with Lincoln's response. "Well, are you sure?"

"Yes, you make it sound like I was trying to overdose myself with sertraline, but all i remember was being in the pool drowning."

"Actually, your sister claimed to found you in the bathroom, and unconscious and no signs of breathing either." Nolan recalled "plus, she found an empty bottle plastic bottle, which I assume it's sertraline"

Lincoln was confused as he looks down, facing his lap, he wasn't entirely convince based upon his recollection. 'I try to commit suicide?' he thought 'but i'm pretty sure i drowned, i would never end my life- wait, what was I doing in the bathroom if I was outside?'

"Your sister wants to see you" the doc informed with a smile as he proceeded to walk towards the door "i'll be back with your results shortly"

"Ok, i-...wait, which one?" he asked as he was puzzled by the number of unit in his visit. No sisterS? His siblings would usually all be here together if Lincoln were to wound up in the hospital. But in his thought, maybe one of them could explain the situation of his presence in the hospital and the crazy nonsense the doctor is blabbering about.

"The first one, Lucy." He answered as he opened the door and he heads the right, shutting the door behind. Lincoln noticed that there is a big glass window next to the door and See's Dr. Nolan walked by. But the child was confused to hear his answer.

'The first one? What does that mean? And why does it refer it to Lucy?' the questions were floating around his head for a couple of seconds but was interrupted by a familiar image on the window walking by... Lucy. He noticed that Lucy seem to be feeling blue than usual. Upon entering the room, Lucy finds herself in a awkward stare from her brother.

"Uh... how are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she looks away. Her tone was rather… strange, but it's sounded like she was… guilty?

"Well I'm not sure, I feel very awful though." Lincoln answered as he rubbed his head for a moment. But before Lucy could respond… "Lucy, what happened? Did I drown, fainted, or what?"

Lucy suddenly felt very confused to hear that response from her brother. She wasn't sure if there was something wrong with him. "W- what?... What do you mean?"

"Well I- ...wait." he suddenly remembered the moment where Lucy pushed him into the pool. He was off by that, he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that it was some sort of prank that went horribly wrong. "I remember you pushing me into the pool, what was that about?" Lincoln raised his voice in a fit of anger as he demanded for an explanation. Lucy was startled by this, but was puzzled by his upset anger for an odd question.

"But, I didn't push you into a pool." Lucy defended "plus, it's March, so no pools would be available, it's a bit cold outside."

"No no, you- ... March!?" shocked to hear the month in the early spring when he remembered that it was midsummer before he passed out.

"Yes, March" Lucy ensured, but Lincoln was not able to let this information absorb in to his mind. There was one question that he was certain of. "….How long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

Lincoln jolted his eyes "what...no no no, it's summer, how did it end up being March in one week?" Lincoln was upset about the confusing response he was given. "That can't be right"

"Lincoln are you feeling well?" Lucy asked

"No, no I'm not feeling well, is this some kind of joke?" He was upset to be give such impossible explanation to his sudden black out. "Did Luan set all this up?"

But in her response, she tilted her head in confusion "this isn't a joke, and... who's Luan?"

 **And now the theory begins...**


	2. Redemption

**Just point out, this cover art is not made by Lentex, it was made by me using pro knockout app and 'Ps Explore' app. I wish i could use lentex cover art, but I'm unable to use discord since it shut down for me. Plus I cant pm anyone anymore because of a "type 2 errors" have been having.**

 **Lentex if you're reading this, I'm very sorry, I'm unable to pm you anymore (actually, anyone) due to errors in this website I've been having, plus the discord app is not responding, so I wouldn't be able to see the cover art you made for me. So I'm having a crappy day. I'm very sorry. :-(**

 **And I'm sorry to everyone who saw the 'code one' error page and unable to read the story at the beginning. :-(**

 **Also, the sumary sais having parents who WERE abusive, not ARE abusive, this is redemption...**

The waiting room was filled with many patients waiting for any possible check-up for their children, others are either waiting for any normal pain and infection that every normal person would have in society. But two particular children sat down, while the other is holding an infant, in a seat in silence with one having the face of denial while the other is the truth. Each waiting for their parents who were called in for lincoln's results. Lincoln was not entirely convinced of Lucy's explanation. "Lucy, I'm entirely positive that I drown, you can't just expect me to believe that I was found in the bathroom committing suicide."

"So you remember what really happened?" Lucy asked as she examined her brother's expression to see if he's not entirely lying. But all she could see is his upset expression with no signs of sweat or rapid eye movement to indicate a lie.

"Yes, you pushed me into the pool" he still holds his side of the argument as he folded his arms not even convinced with the doctor's results and explanation. Lucy felt very nervous about his brother's unusual behavior throughout their time but also worried as she knew what made Lincoln feel this way, but not the memories are unexplainable. "Lincoln, I did not push you into the pool to drown you, I would never do that to you." she gave an assured look to convince him that she was telling the truth. Lincoln didn't want to believe her side of the argument, but he can tell that she wasn't lying as there were no signs of stress. He gave a small sigh and unfolded his arm to respond back, but lucy interrupted.

"I think you blinked out" she assumed, but Lincoln was confused.

"Blinked out, what does that mean?" he raised a brow to her response. He was not sure what that means, but he believes that it might have to do his own condition that could shine some answers.

"Well you usually lose your memories at random times, but you always keep Journals and recordings to help you with that" Lucy explained. But Lincoln was puzzled which was strange to expect, but if those journals and recordings have anything to do with his condition that leads him to many strange answers, he might as well find them to get some real straight answers. Just as he was about to ask another question, they hear two sets of doors open. They look to the source of the sound and they see their parents walking out with concern looks on their faces, they later turn to see Lincoln and head towards him with a straight question.

"Uhh...Lincoln, how are you feeling?" Lynn sr asked as he gave a curious but worried tone, as he kneels down and placed his hands on each side of Lincoln's cheeks, but he also sounded desperate for some reason. Even Rita looked to be desperate and worried. Lincoln begins to wonder if this "suicide attempt rumor" really happened, they seem to be very worried and afraid, but if this really happened, what and why would lead himself to take such action?

"I feel fine, I have bruises all around me that I'm still not sure how that got them, it hurts but the most part I'm fine, why?" Rita begins to cover her mouth as tears begin to flow. Most people notice this and assumed that it's a family situation, so they either look away or listen. Lynn sr expression was quickly shifted to confusion, Lucy did the same but she already has gone through this response before.

(Flashback)

"What do you mean, she's our sister, the person is probably responsible for this prank that I'm going through" he claimed as he knew this is possible set up a prank in the hospital considering the last time she did something like this was at a motel in April fools day. If she could place her skeam in a hotel without any issues with the hotel manager, then it wouldn't be that hard to do so in a hospital. Lucy wasn't sure what Lincoln is referring to Luan as their "sister". "Lincoln, I don't understand what you're saying, we don't have a sister name Luan, it's been only been me and Lily."

Lincoln was not convinced to her participation for this sick joke, but just as he tries to sit upright, he felt a bold pain in his right shoulder. He quickly falls back to his position and felt startled, he places his hand on his source of pain but quickly flinched as it was strong feeling to endure. "Ow…" he quietly said as he unfolds his short sleeve that covered his shoulder only to see a purple pigment on the skin indicating that its a bruise. "What the…?"

Wasn't sure how it got there, but he quickly assumed it was caused by Lucy who pushed him it to the pool, but the force isn't strong enough to cause it.

He notices that his clothing was sitting on a red chair on the far left of the corner. He tries to get off the bed, but encounter another bold pain around his legs that he flinched in pain. "Ow…"

Lucy noticed this as she walks up to Lincoln and hold him down "Careful, your bruises are not healed yet, remember." she assured

"What? How did I get them?" confused as he was unsure of how he got them, but it seems that lucy was able to recall. Lucy was about to respond but hesitated as she didn't like to respond his question, but she realized how he didn't know how he got it. "You don't remember?"

(End of flashback)

There's one conclusion to this situation. "Honey… I think you really are cured" Rita tiered in joy as she gave a small smile, even Lynn Sr did the same but no tears. Lincoln was confused, he sees her face with confusion as well. Lincoln can tell that this serious. He realized, if this was a prank from Luan, his parents wouldn't be able to show such emotions. On the last April fool's day, his dad was not good at playing his part if he was able to remember each step that was given, but instead, he wrote it all down on his hand. But this time his expression was no act, neither is his mom, as if they were seeking... redemption?

"Cured, from what?" he asked as he wasn't sure what they mean by that. He was overwhelmed with many odd and confusing answers.

"You don't know?" Lynn Sr assumed as this is mostly normal for a Lincoln to have memory problems "I guess you still have that memory problem" he stood up and placed his own hand on his face and gave a heavy sigh.

"Dad, I don't think he blinked-" Lucy said

"Can someone explain to me what's happening here!?" Lincoln interpreted his sisters, as he stood up from his chair and raised his arms in a fit of temper. His parents were surprised by this as they took a step behind, while Lucy held Lily a bit tighter, Lily was startled and began to cry. Most of the patients in the waiting room were also startled as they drew their attention to the loud family. But the multiple eyes did not stop Lincoln from his desperation for a straight answer, but he later noticed how his family were surprised about his fit of temper as if its rare to him like this. Rita goes over and grabbed crying Lily off of Lucy's arms and tries to calm her down. "Alright, we'll explain everything on the way home, but it is easier if you read your journals or listen to your recordings to recall your memories."

"I…" Lincoln was about to raise his voice again but noticed how Lily was in tears because of his behavior, he took a deep breath to calm himself from the frustration that overwhelmed his thought process. "Ok, but I want explanation first, please," he said with a calm tone. Just as they were all about head out the front doors to exit the hospital, Lincoln felt his mother's arm placed around his forehead as she moved her son's head and against her side as if she was very caring to her precious child. At first, lincoln was startled by this for a few seconds, but he felt that this "suicide thing" must have happened… but why? He thought for a moment. Later he felt something warm grabbed his hand, he turns to see that it was Lucy holding his hand. This was odd for him since Lucy doesn't hold hands to anyone, unless its lily, or Leni if she is confused for… many reasons.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Lincoln asked as they head out the sliding doors and noticed how cold it is, but it's not that cold to be considered a freezing temperature.

"Well yeah, why?" Lucy asked

"Well you're holding my hand, you usually don't like any human contact," he said as he knew how Lucy can be when there's human contact, like hugging and holding hands. Those are the things that Lucy is comfortable with, but in Lucy's response surprised Lincoln more.

"Lincoln, we mostly hold hands, we always feel safe when we do this" she answers as she looks down but realized how he didn't know this, which surprised her more as well. I thought you know"

"I don't, Lucy, I just… this is overwhelming to take in" he said as they walk through the parking lot and noticed how cloudy the sky is, and the breeze wind hit his face, he felt how cold it was compared to the temperature in the summer heat, it was odd for him to endure. Lynn Sr pulled out his keys and clicked an unlock button where a small blue car gave a beep sound. Lincoln was more puzzled, he didn't recognize the vehicle as they approached it. 'Wheres vanzila?' he thought. Rita had let go of her arm around Lincoln's forehead, he found it quite kind and caring, and Lucy also let go of his hand and head inside the vehicle as they all did the same. But Rita places Lily on a baby seat that was beside Lincoln and Lucy.

The car started and drove out of the parking lot and head straight to the road. "Lincoln, the doc told us that the neuroimage of your brain function is now different than before, he said that its now functioning how is now suppose to be" Rita said as she pulled out folded the paper and gave them to Lincoln. Lincoln unfolded the papers and noticed that it's a neuroimage of his brain, he can tell that it's his since his name was on the top right of the paper. There's one image of the brain on the right side paper that has colors on it, and its labeled 'unknown illness'. On the right side of the paper was also the same image but is colored differently, and its labeled 'healthy/functional'

"Meaning that your illness is gone, plus, we're sorry" she said as she felt guilty.

"Sorry? For what? You didn't do this to me, did you?"

"No… we're sorry for not being responsible and caring parents"

"What, your always responsible and caring parents, like, dad, your always there for our activities and supported every step of the way, although you backstabbed us on April fools day but you-"

"Lincoln what are you saying, I don't remember supporting your activities, but I should've been there, especially for your science fair, but instead I didn't, I'm sorry."

"I think you lost your memories again… it's best to read your journals-"

"What memories, I still remember each one of you" he claimed but his parents were confused, their son was unable to remember the wounds and bruises but he was able to remember Lucy and themselves...which is odd. But they believed him.

"Look I… was worried sick when you took to decide to end your life and if you still hate me and your mother we understand, but we promise to make things right." Lynn sounded determined as Rita was as well. Lincoln wasn't sure what they were talking about but he went along with it. "Ok"

But there's one question that he has that Lucy was unable to answer. "Dad, wheres the others?"

"Who?" Lynn Sr questioned

"You know, the rest of the girls" Lincoln claimed. Lucy who was sitting next to her was puzzled as well.

"You mean our friends?" Lucy added but Lincoln shakes his head left and right. "No, I mean Lori, Leni, Lynn, the rest sisters, where are they?"

"Lincoln, you don't have other sisters, it's just Lucy and Lily, I don't know who those girls are" Rita claimed. Lincoln was puzzled to hear this answer, but he now knows that he is no longer where he believes he is in.

 **XXX**

The car ride was filled with silence when Lincoln knew, but he didn't want to ask another question since he didn't want any other possible confusion until he figures things out for himself. Just as they made it home, the house was different, the toys that were scattered around the house is gone, leaving the whole residence clean. This is odd, but also, he found it quite appreciating to see a clean yard. But it's still something that he found it very suspicious, one conclusion he has in his mind.

"It looks clean, is there a special occasion?" Lincoln said as his sisters and/or his parents would make the place look proper condition for any special event.

"No, this place is always been clean" his father answers as he got out of the car and opened the back door for Lincoln. "Here"

"Oh, thank you." Lincoln thanked as he got out of the car, Lucy did the same but she unbuckled Lily first and brings her out. The whole family walks up the yard and from what Lincoln could tell, the grass is very green and none of them looked to be bit withered or dead. The yard looks to be… untouched. There was usually holes and mud around the yard where Lana can bathe herself in the soil, but none are to be found. No tire tracks are found insight to indicate Lola and her pink go-kart was present to show. This is starting to give goosebumps to the ash haired boy, walking up the porch, no scratches or dents to show Lynn Jr's cleats running around the porch, or even hookey pock dents as well.

'This is weird…' Lincoln thought as he was later startled by a familiar voice

"LOUDS!" the familiar voice yelled, this startled the whole family and later turned to their right and they see standing on his front door. They gave a heavy sigh as they wave and greeted, but Lincoln found something odd, is Mr. Grouse...smiling?

"Hey their Lincoln, how are you feeling?" Mr. Grouse greeted with a kind tone, he also gave a calm tone. "I haven't seen you in a week" he said as he gave a friendly chuckle.

"I'm… fine, just had an accident, but I'm fine." Lincoln said as he was unsure to respond to his kind attitude. This is very unlikely for Mr. Grouse to act like this, but his family didn't find it odd, just normal. He could see how relaxed and calm the senior citizen is acting. He's always been stressed out with the loud girls and their noisy activity, especially luna's loudspeakers.

"Good to hear, if you all need anything, just ask" he said as the family gave a smile and nodded, he then enters back into his residence with a smile. Lincoln then turn back to his puzzled state in his head 'is he… being nice... to us?' Lincoln thought.

Lynn Sr unlocked the door and they all head in. The house... Is very quiet… too quiet. Entering to the living room and looking around to find nothing changed, but the smell…it's clear. The air is very clear, no fool stench of hazardous chemicals, no Lori's and Leni's perfume spread out in the air, it's all clean. Lincoln enjoyed the fresh air of non-toxic air that he took many sniffs and deep breaths to the clean oxygen. Lucy was finding Lincoln's strange behavior kinda odd as she puts down Lily on the floor and begins to crawl her way up the sofa. while Lucy asks Lincoln.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" *sniff* "ah the air is so clean" *sssnnnnniiiiiifffffff* Lincoln was pleased to finally come home with no foul stench. His parents found it very odd as well, but they have something to get out of their chest as they were still shaken by their son's action.

"Lincoln, are you sure you didn't blink out?" Rita asked as she was now worried furthermore. One thought she might have is either her son was dramatized to the point of a changed person. Lincoln nodded as his dad got closed and kneeled down to place his hand on his shoulder. "Lincoln, please tell me you're still you" Lynn sr was beginning to feel nervous but yet worried to know that Lincoln was able to remember, but the strangest thing was he was not himself. He would usually blink out and forget the whole thing temporarily, but this time it different.

"Well… yes, im me, why?" Lincoln asked as he felt uncomfortable but also worried.

"...why don't you go to your room and read your journals, we need to speak with Lucy alone" he said as he is still worried, but also concerned. Lincoln wanted to say something but he noticed how worried his mother is now. So he did as his father said and head upstairs, leaving Lucy and the adults alone. She doesn't look to be happy with her parents as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Rita questioned as she was unsure what she means by that, but next response is surprising.

"I'm not buying your sick sympathy for Lincoln and us." Lucy scowl as she was not in a happy mood to be having this talk with them. The parents couldn't blame her, they couldn't even trust themselves if they were in her shoes.

"Look, Lucy, we were horrible parents and what we did to you both was unforgivable, but we promise to be the caring and loving parents to you both" Rita said with reassuring tone, she kneeled down to place her hands on her shoulders, but Lucy quickly moved away and slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me!" she raised her tone "You two will never be carrying and loving because you never were" she claimed, she was going to believe in her parent's words and promises

"I… your right about that last part." Rita lowered her head for a moment until she lifts it up again "But we realized what we have done the day Lincoln wound up in the hospital, you have every right to be mad at us"

Lynn Sr stood up from his position and later begged for one thing "But please if Lincoln doesn't remember this time, don't tell him-" Lucy interrupted

"Don't tell him what? That you hit us, abuse us, beat us when we were doing nothing to make you both mad." Lucy was upset as her memories of the past were still clear to her eyes, only if she could forget. She didn't want to remember the past anymore, nor does she want to live back to the past.

"I… I'm sorry… we wish we could take that back, all of it back." Rita felt a huge amount of guilt in her gut, and it stings harshly, even Lynn Sr feels the same. "We were just frustrated with both of your medication, we were spending too much money to help, to help your brother's illness and your vitamin B deficiency."

"It's complicated stuff, and we needed to num our frustrations" Lynn said

"By drinking?!" Lucy yelled

"No, we… *sigh* ...yes, it was our fault for Lincoln's decision to…." Lynn hasateded to finish that last sentence, even Rita felt the same. Lucy knew he means but she was in a world of pain of emotional breakdown believing that she will be all alone, even though she has Lily but still all the pain and depression that she and Lincoln are going through, they have gone through it together and they knew each other's pain very well than anyone could. If Lincoln was gone… no one will understand her pain.

"We were selfish, cruel, abusive, and irresponsible parents… , again, you have every right to be mad and angry at us, but please give us a chance" Rita begged as she gave Lucy their word and promise to never continue with their unacceptable behavior. Lucy wasn't sure at first but all she wanted was a happy life, for her and her siblings, she also wished for lily to not grow up and experience what she and her brother had gone through. But she didn't want to believe her parent's words and was quick to make a decision. She gave a sigh and walks straight at the couch were Lily was slowly taking a nap.

"I need a moment. Come here Lily" she said as she grabbed Lily who was now annoyed t first for not having her nap, but she was now fully awake to where she is now hyped to play. She then heads to the stairs.

"T-That's fine, take as much time as you want," Rita said as she gave a reassuring smile to know that their will always be waiting at any time. Lucy took a step on the stairs but later halted for a moment and turned around to ask one thing.

"Actually, if your seeking redemption, tell me one thing"

"Anything" Lynn Sr said

"Remember when you locked Lincoln outside the house and took one of his journals out of his hand… why did you take it?" Lucy asked as she was not happy to remember that moment, but she wanted to know why. The parent's heart dropped, they knew what she meant, but that was not a pleasant moment for them. If they told her the truth then she will never forgive. They needed to lie.

"Lucy, it's nothing serious-"

"Nothing serious? You two were angry that day because of something about what was written in the journal, what was it!?" Lucy demanded, but she tries not to raise her voice to scare her baby sister. Lily now usually cries when her parents yell or when there's a lot of violence going on at home. Lucy was now desperate for answers, she could still remember the day when Lincoln tried to tell something important, but what is it? She thought.

"No, it's nothing serious, we were just frustrated that time, and yes, we're sorry for that too" Lynn was now feeling nervous, he was sorry for that moment and his actions, but still if she knew the truth then it all goes downhill.

"Then give that journal back to Lincoln if it's not that serious" she demanded

"We can't, we lost it" Rita lied as she was now trembling to the very bone, but she tries to look calm to not raise any suspicions, and it worked. Lucy turns back and walks up the stairs, leaving the parents in relief, but their guilt is still eating them alive. Both sat on the couch and were showing faces full of guilt.

"What happened to us?" Rita asked as she was unhappy with herself, but she already knows the answer to that question… just need someone to remind her.

"I don't know…. medications, money, drinking…. We were trying to help the kids but we got out of hand. I'm sure we scared them… probably dramatized them" Lynn Sr felt horrible and disgusted with himself.

"And now…. we almost lost our son" Rita said as tears flown out of her eyes.

 **XXX**

The hallway was different from what he remembers. It's all quite. He didn't go into his room because he noticed that the doors to his sister's rooms, except Lucy's, are all different. No dents, no scratches, no marks, not even close to a familiar appearance to the wood. Something wasn't right. Just as he got to his room… the next thing is chilling. He opens the door and sees nothing but multiple bed sheets, towels, clothes, and coat hangers…. this room is now a closet.

"...What the?..." Lincoln said with confusion. He took a moment to process the confusion and try to figure this misunderstanding. But that process was interrupted

"Lincoln, are you looking for something?" Lucy asked as she got to the top of the stairs while holding Lily and noticed how Lincoln was looking at the closet.

"Well yeah, my room" he said as he pointed at the closet.

"Uh… your room is light there" she said as she pointed at the room right next to Lucy's room. Lola and Lana's room. Lincoln was not entirely convinced with Lucy's answers, actually, he was not convinced of all the situation he was having after he awoke from the hospital.

"But that's Lola and Lana's room" he corrected as he was certain.

"What do you mean, who is Lola and Lana?" Lucy asked as she didn't recognize those names, but she can tell that Lincoln was not making any lies. Lincoln raised a brow.

"There our sisters, duh" he said

"We don't have other sisters, it's just you, me, and Lily." she pointed out. Lincoln goes over to the room and open it to show that it's not his room, but Lola and Lana's

"No, look its-... what the…?" The room is different. There is no sign of any possessions of the twin's belongings, even the beds. All he sees is a blue-green bed on the left side of the room. A surprising large desk that is on both side of the left and right sides of the room. A small garbage bin on the right side of the room and it's filled with multiple crumpled up papers and many on the floor. The desk was messier, there's multiple scribbled papers all over the desk, almost dozen pill bottles...dozens, circuit boards, and books.

"...What happened…?" Lincoln said as he stepped in and looks around in confusion. Many thoughts are going through his head, but one stood out the most. 'Where are they?'

Lincoln are you feeling well?" Lucy's said as she came close and pleased her hand on his shoulder. Lincoln flinched as he ran out of the room with the sense of denial. "No no no no, this isn't right" he said as he goes across the hallway and goes through Lily's room to find Lisa to solve this issue. But as he entered… Lisa is not there. The room is filled with dozen baby toys, a lot more than he could remember, there wasn't another bed just a baby crib. No test tubes, no beakers, no Bunsen burner, not even machines. This room looked to be for Lily and her alone.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Lucy quickly came in, worried. Even Lily was confused with Lincoln's behavior.

Lincoln didn't say anything but ran out again and heads to the hallway to find another answer. Running down the hallway to Lori and Leni's room and as he opened the door…. It's not even a bedroom. It's an office. "What the?"

"Lincoln, tell me what's going on" Lucy asked as she was now more concerned with her brother's behavior. She made her way down the hallway and she could clearly see her brother frozen in place, not moving or taking his eye out of the room. "Lincoln?" she asked as she grabs his arm and begins to shake it, trying to snap Lincoln out of the trance. But he didn't react at all, this made Lucy believe one thing. Lincoln took a moment a silence, then spoke.

"Lucy, what happened?" he didn't turn around to speak, he stood there in shock. He didn't want to open the other room to make things worst.

"You are... were... ill" Lucy corrected as she believes her brother is not her own anymore. She brings Lincoln back to the hallway to walk him back to his room. Lincoln was no longer in his home… not resident-home. Family home.


	3. Ankle Bracelet

**In this story, you will find this surprising because we know one character that every writer and reader know, and always sees and believes him who he is. After you read this chapter, you're going to have a lot of thoughts and sympathy for this character.**

 **You may not like it, but this is a theory converted into a story. I have to be truthful with this theory.**

The room was filled with many denials all over again, he didn't want to accept the truth, but reality hurts, the truth hurts, and life… hurts. Lucy was a bit concerned about her brother's state to this new experience but wasn't entirely sure if this condition is temporary or permanent. Although she needs to see if one thing to snap him back to the old self that reminded him of anything, but he was able to remember her and Lily but why not his surrounding? Lincoln was quite the whole time as he was laying in his bed the whole time, he didn't even react to his sister's response. Lucy sat right next to him trying to get a response.

"Lincoln, please say something" Lucy shakes his arm, begging to get a response. She wanted to know whats wrong, but Lincoln didn't want to speak. Not even to Lily as her baby sister started to crawl her way to lincoln's face."wincon?" she tapped her hand on his face as she was also confused but curious. Lincoln noticed this and tried to ignore her call, but he didn't want to see Lily worried.

"You're worried too?" Lincoln asked in a friendly tone, along with a smile. He sat up and later held lily to make her feel happy. It's hard to keep it that way when his current situation is harsh. lily smiled and clapped her hand "ba!"

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Lucy was begging to feel impatient. She cant tell that her brother has something that bothers him and it pains her to see him that way. Lincoln turned his attention to his sister and later gave a heavy sigh.

"My life was a lie, I'm not sure if this life is real," Lincoln said as he gave a sad look on his face. Both knew what was wrong, but neither knew what was happening to each others problems. Lucy wasn't sure what was her brother talking about when they have sisters other than herself and Lily. lincoln was confused about his parents being sorry for, and this gave goosebumps to see them this sad. Lucy wasn't sure what he means by that, but she understood how he was acting differently and was unaware of his environment.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The time, the house, the rooms, my conditions, my...family" Lincoln claimed, the time he was in before was summer but is now march. The appearance of the house is different, and his sisters, except Lucy and Lily….are gone. Lucy was in pain to see her brother to feel this way but she wanted her brother back, and what she meant by that is she wants her brother's memories back.

"Lincoln, I don't understand what you're going through, but I know you're not feeling well" She sympathize as she pats Lincoln's back to show how sorry she feels and make him feel less down, but didn't feel any better. "Why don't you read your journals or hear your audio recording to refresh your memories, ok?"

Lincoln hesitated but he was also curious about the Journals that the whole family was talking about. He started to think if these journals held memories of his other persona if he thinks he was in a mental illness of personality disorder. "Fine" He said as he was still down to dealing with depression.

Lucy nodded and head to the desk and kneel down to open one of the drawers. The drawers were all labeled with paper tapes, each was written to organize the sections. Each was labeled Spare parts, tools, vials, graph papers, blank/new journals, new micro SD cards, Li-ion batteries, DC motors, and balsa wood. She opened a large drawer that said 'journals' on the front and from what he could see is many stacks of books, and each was all different as one was a spiral notebook and the other is a composition notebook. But what Lucy pulled out was a small leather journal that has aged for who knows how long.

She later got up and give the journal to Lincoln. "here"

Lincoln grabbed the journal and sees that there was a label on the front cover that reads...

 _Chronic Journal_

 _Property of Lincoln Loud_

"Chronic Journal, what does that mean?" Lincoln asked as he turns to Lucy to see if she could answer that, but she raised her shoulder meaning she wasn't sure either. "I'm not sure, you weren't specific with these" she claims as she gets up and sits down next to Lincoln.

"But these journals you wrote were meant to help you with your memory problems" She said. Lincoln turns to see the book and the pressure were beginning to overwhelm the boy, but he wanted to know if this could help him understand his current problem.

"So, do I read the whole thing?" he asked as this journal's thickness predicts between 80-100 pages.

"No, just any random page" she assured like this happened before and she doesn't seem nervous to begin with. Lincoln did what she said and opened a random page where there's a title on the top right corner that reads...

 _Cursed universe_

He wasn't sure what that means, but he was about to figure it out.

 _Every night I sometimes look up to the sky and I could see the stars illuminating the earth. Looking to the stars I can still feel the empty feeling of hopelessness and fear because of how they reflect me and my sisters, we are alone and stuck in the same spot of depression and lonely darkness. The vast universe, stars, blackness, and the void. It slowly takes me towards nothingness with scratchy somewhat nature-like music playing in the background of my head. I realized at one point the universe morphs and distorts, appearing like sand. The creepiest thing about it, when I look to the sky I started to see flashes of images which are so fast that I can barely understand what I've just glimpsed. I think it's some kind of "subliminal messages" the same kind I keep having very often when I'm in a dark place, in my dreams, and right now when I'm looking at the stars… it's making me feel crazy. I just want to see the beautiful stars for once without going hypnotic, or even insane. They told me that I'm worthless, I try to ignore the voices but they won't leave me alone, I just want to be cured and finally be normal… .but my doctor always says that there is no cure, but only medications. The universe is cruel, and the stars are lucky. They're alone with no voices to tell them they're worthless too-_

Lincoln immediately closed the journal and gave a "creeped-out" look on his face. This was very unsettling to understand.

"Did it work?" Lucy desperately asked as she can tell that her brother's expression was a sign of change, but it has no effect.

"If you mean getting freaked out, then yes, memories, no."

"Are you sure?" Lucy was now getting nervous since this usually works in just one page read, but she didn't want to lose her brother for good. "Read another page" Lucy said but Lincoln is starting to regret reading another page since this book is bringing chills down his spine.

"I don't know, this started out….wrong, I'm not sure if i-"

"Please" Lucy begged as she grabbed lincoln's arm and holding him with a tone of desperation. Lincoln wanted to stop there but he could tell that Lucy was desperate to have her brother back, her real brother. Lincoln wanted to decline but he didn't want to leave her in distress. "Fine"

He opened the book again but a different page to begin with, and he was now feeling regret and a bit of cringe of fear to read another possible depressed writing. This page read...

 _She is..._

 _She is sad_

 _She is hurt_

 _She is dying_

 _She is alone_

 _She is lonely_

 _She is judged_

 _She is ignored_

 _She is suicidal_

 _She is stressed_

 _She is confused_

 _She is fucked up_

 _She is depressed_

 _She is misunderstood_

 _She is tired but still living_

 _She is hurt but won't show it_

 _She is screaming but is silent_

 _She is in pain but she still smiling_

 _She is my sister_

Lincoln frozed as his heart skipped a beat after reading that last part. He stood there for a moment to realize that this is about Lucy, and how the poem goes it sounded like she was in a world of misery.

"Did it work, what did it say?" Lucy asked but Lincoln still didn't move his sight away from the book for a moment. Then he turns to Lucy "...have you read these journals?"

"No, I respected your privacy, why?" she asked, but she can tell something he read bothered him.

"...nothing… I still don't remember….and I don't think I want to remember" He didn't want to know the life he…. Or his other self had, it sounded very depressed like he was not having a happy life.

"Why?" she asked. she didn't like that answer but was more worried. "Isn't it working?"

"No, I don't remember, but I don't want to read any more of this" Lincoln said as he was now more unease than before. Considering that he was not feeling well when his sisters don't exist but reading some depressed writing was making things worse.

"Read another, maybe you-"

"Please I don't want to read another, I still feel sick in my stomach when my day is horrible and I don't want-"

"Please, just one more and that's it" Lucy begged. Lincoln wanted to stop but one more was not enough to make his day feel worse, so he could take another read. He was not in a mood to flip another page nor have the energy persuade him to do so, but considering that the sun is setting and dinner is almost time, he went for it. "Alright" he agreed as he flipped to a random page, but this page is different. This page has a piece of written crumpled paper glued to covered the whole page, and the handwriting is not his, but Lucy's. The page does not have a title, but he decided to read.

 _Here on my arm lies a mark that I made._

 _When I was so low, I cut with a blade_

 _To punish my body for being a mess,_

 _Though here is my testament, I must confess..._

 _That seeing these scars left on my arms, legs, and chest_

 _Makes me realize I was in a place of no rest;_

 _I feel guilty inside for leaving this token._

 _Now I will see and remember that I am so broken._

"Lucy...is this what your feeling right now?" he turns to shows the page to her sister and her reaction was unexpected. She gasped and later snatched the book out of his hand which startled Lincoln and Lily. Lucy tour off the page from the book and crumpled the page to place it in her pocket. "Lucy…?"

"Nothing" Lucy answered immediately as she placed the book back to the drawer and sat back down to looks away. Lincoln now knew the reason why lucy always wear long sleeves, well in this reality but wasn't why in his memory, could it be possible that she cut herself and hides the scars and cuts under those sleeves. He thought.

"That isn't nothing-"

"Its nothing" she replied again but this time her tone was telling her brother that she was trying to hide this for so long and bring no attention. If the poem real was really telling the truth and her behavior, then this is the first time having this problem to discuss, but that would also mean that his other self didn't do anything about.

"No it's not, now I want to help you" This was getting serious, Lincoln did not felt low energy for the realization anymore. Lucy's condition now brought his attention considering that his other self committed suicide, he feared that lucy, in a state of depression and how she wants her real brother back, might do the same sooner or later. He didn't want to see her sister go through that path that his other self did. But she responded.

"I don't want you to help me or even save me, I want you to stand by my side so I could save myself" she claimed, but he wanted to do something at first but realized what she really means by 'standing by her side' meaning that she didn't want to be alone to suffer the hard and depressing life without anyone leaving her alone to deal with. Just as Lincoln was about to say something else, he heard his mother called.

"Lincoln, Lucy, your friends are- woah!" she sounded like she has fallen or tripped, but besides that, they could hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. Lincoln assumed that Clyde and his other friend had come by to see Lincoln, but also Lucy's friends too? Which is odd at first since all he remembered was anyone who the friend of Lucy was haiku.

The door slammed open and popped into the room was Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and... Chandler? Each ran into the room and heads towards Lincoln with a concerned look on their face as if they already knew the incident.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Liam was upset along with the others who feel the same.

"I thought you were getting better, why did you lie to us?" Zach asked, but Lincoln was unable to respond back when his best friend, Clyde, who grabbed him by his shoulders. "Don't we all matter to you, I tried to help you, but why this!?" Clyde yelled as there are tears forming in his eyes. The loud yelling was enough to scare Lily to the point of crying, and so she did. Lincoln and Lucy noticed this and were concerned, but not the others since the suicide incident was far more important than a child's cry because it was their friend's life who was almost gone.

Lincoln got out of Clydes grip and holed Lily to stroke her back to calm her down "Guys stop, Lily is crying, I'm not-"

"Not happy, of course not, do you have any idea how much stress we are in!?" Chandler yelled, but Lincoln was confused. It's not familiar for Lincoln to see Chandler concerned for him, actually, at all since they both don't get along.

"Lincoln doesn't remember" Lucy said.

"Well, read another-"

"Permanently" she finished.

"Wh-what?" Liam said in confusion. What does she mean by, permanently? He thought "What does that mean?"

"He's cured of his illness, but Lincoln is gone, it's just-"

"The new me" Lincoln said "But I can remember all of you, but I don't think my memories are true."

"Like you can remember us but can't remember us, or…." Clyde wasn't sure where Lincoln was going with his claim but wasn't sure if he believes his claim. Lincoln lifted his shoulders indicated that he wasn't sure either.

"I don't know, but for starters, why is he doing in here?" He pointed at Chandler. For the red-headed boy, he was now concerned about his response.

"Well duh, why wouldn't I be here? I'm your friend" He claimed

"You are…?" Lincoln tilted his head "huh, I guess it's different here, I mean you were a bully in my memories." He pointed out. Chandler flinched for a second and gave an annoyed look.

"Well, that's a coincidence, because he was in kindergarten" Rusty said as he pointed at Chandler and he crossed his arms while rolling his eyes.

"That was six or seven years ago, and that was the time when I didn't know bullying was wrong" he claimed. He noticed Lucy was different and gave an annoyed look again. "Do you really have to cover your eyes again?" He referred to her bangs that covered her eyes like they had this discussion all over again, but Lucy ignore.

"Where's Haiku?" Lucy wondered

"She's coming, Polly as well, and "John", heh heh" Chandler chuckled, but Lucy didn't find it funny as she grabbed a pillow and launched it to his face. Chandler fell back while the others gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Please stop" Clyde says

"Why can't you just let her be herself." Lucy scowled at Chandler.

"Stop bullying her" Rusty scowl

"it was just a joke, besides I'm not bullying him-"

"Her" Lucy corrected

"Ok, I'm not bullying 'her', I'm just joking around" he gets up and brushed off the dust and dirt off the back shirt that struck him from the floor. Lincoln wasn't sure what they're talking about but he noticed how Lily was now slowly getting quite and her hics are slowing down.

"So, Lincoln, your cured but your not you anymore, is that correct?" Rusty asked as Lincoln just raised his shoulders "I guess" he said and the rest, except Lincoln and Lucy looked at each other. They weren't sure if they believe him but considering how he reacted to Chandler and his presence was proven otherwise. Clyde has an idea to prove if he was there Lincoln, but first, he grabbed Lily and passed her to Lucy to proceed a process.

"Ok, if you really did blink out for good, then you wouldn't be able to dodge this!"

"Dodge what- OW!" Clyde gave a strong punch on to his stomach and Lincoln wrapped his arms around his waist and crouched down to the floor to roll into a ball. Clyde and the others gasped in disbelief, but Lily got scared seeing her brother get attacked, and she cried again but louder.

"Oh sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Clyde apologizes for the punch as he and his friends lifted him up and placed him on the bed. "What was...that for…?" his voice sounded raspy and gasping for air assuming that his lungs were having a hard time to function or were stunned while the pain is excruciating.

"I'm so sorry!" Clyde apologies again.

"Jeez, our Lincoln has quick reflexes to be able to dough a simple punch"

"I guess you really did blink out for good" Liam accepted the truth, but this also means their friend is gone for good and only left with a stranger who knows but with different recollections.

"im so sorry"

"Its fine... can one of you...get me some water" Lincoln requested, he still gasped for air but he somehow feels dehydrated. He feels as if didn't eat or drank anything in a week, although he actually didn't since he was in the hospital the whole time. Zach goes over to his pocket and later pulled out a small apple juice box and handed to Lincoln.

"Uh, I only have this juice box, will this do?"

"Yes please" he slowly grabbed the box and slowly sat upright, but just as he pulled out the straw from the side of the box he noticed something on chandlers leg when he sat down on the ground. It showed a small green LED light when his lower pants raise about a half an inch. "Are you wearing an ankle bracelet?" he asked but his response, he stretched his pants to hide the device, crossed his arms, and looked away. He didn't seem to be happy.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he quietly said, and the rest understood his pain but not Lincoln. Clyde knew, so he asked to tell why. "Dude, you already told us about it, but he seems to not remember that-"

"I still don't want to talk about it"

"Well do you want me to tell him or-"

"No, and I don't want to" he declined again

"Chandler" lucy motions, but he didn't want to talk about the ankle bracelet.

"No"

"You know that we heard the joke, you wouldn't mind if we tell her, right?" Lucy was now blackmailing, both know how "she" would react to the joke and it's not a pretty reaction.

"Hey no- I mean i-...fine" he accepted the defeat and gave a loud sigh of annoyance. He looks at Lincoln and showed his ankle bracelet.

"I had this ankle bracelet when I was ten, it's three or four pounds heavy which is hard to walk at first and still today. At first, they put it on me loose, you know, not skin-tight, which meant it would slam around whenever I exercised. But then some kids, apparently, started slipping the thing off, and so they brought us all in for tightening. they cinched it up right against my skin. I couldn't wear high-top shoes anymore. It dug into me. I still have the scar." he rolled down his socks and showed many rigged lines that looked to be very reddish. Lincoln cringed as it looked to be painful to experience.

"So is that why you're wearing pants, to hide that thing," Lincoln said he pressed the juice box with the straw and took a sip. He felt sorry for him, even though in his own memories he was a spoiled kid who would get anything he wants, but this is not him in this reality.

Chandler nodded "I had to wear pants all the time, even when walking to the store, I didn't want anyone to judge me and give me criticism. I can't even go to the beach, and pool anymore because I couldn't get it wet and I didn't want anyone to see it. It would be like raising my hand and saying, "Hey, everybody, I'm on probation!"" he shakes his hands in a sarcastic way. He sounded very displeased with himself.

"I had to charge it for two hours every day, all in one sitting. If I accidentally disconnected the charge, I had to start over." he rolled his eyes "The charger had this very short cord, like only a few feet, which meant I had to sit somewhere right near the outlet and couldn't go to the bathroom"

"If you had to go pee?" Lincoln asked as he was curious to know.

"Start over" he quickly answered

"If I didn't start over?"

"Violation. Jail. I had that many times" he said with sorrow as he already seen things that were too much for his age. "I'd do the charging usually at night, after I took out the trash and do other chores for my mom. I had a lot of work to do, so I couldn't start until 9 pm or so"

"What's even worse is when your dad forced you to work on your birthday" Liam added

"I didn't even get any smile from him or a "happy birthday son" no, just "do this" and "do that", but thanks for the surprise guys" he gave a small smile as the day after that he was thrown a surprise party from his friends, especially when it was thrown in the park.

"You would've done the same for us"

"I remember when Lincoln got carried away with the birthday confides" Clyde chuckled as the rest did the same, but Lincoln was confused.

"I did?"

"Yeah, we had to clean up the mess because the cop would've ticked all of us for littering"

"Wow" Lincoln chuckled for a moment. He thought for a moment that it's becoming very familiar to his recollection. He remembers the birthday invitations at school and the arcade, but this version it's different. Chandler then continues his story.

"Anyways, If I fell asleep, I'd have to bring the whole thing to school the next day and do it in class"

"Meaning" Lincoln asked

"sit right next to a plug in the wall, with the cord on me, like a leash. While all the other kids watching. At first, though, when I was ten, I'll admit that I thought it was kind of cool. "Yeah, that's right. I have an ankle bracelet on." But by eleven, I was like, "This is now getting annoying and irritating, I hate this, I don't want to be on some sort of leash."" he said as he showed irritation to his tone "And then I got some violations for missing my 6 p.m. curfew, by just ten minutes, and they'd call me into the probation office, take out their handcuffs, and send me to jail for a month just for that!" chandler begins to show anger in his face but he wrapped his legs with his arms and there were tears forming, which Lincoln grew worried.

"Are you ok?"he asked

"No i'm not, It disrupted my education, which I had to continue while I was locked up. I ended up graduating on time only because I stayed focused. but just as i enter fifth grade i realized that i just created this hatred in my heart for the police, but also more for the person who put me in all this mess."

"Who?"

"Well I was hoping you would remember, his name is Hugh, he put Chandler in all this mess"

"All because he hadn't listened to his demands" Clyde added

"Just like we're supposed to" rusty added

'Why does that name sound familiar' Lincoln thought

"We were all in deep trouble when he found out we committed crimes and violations, he even has recorded videos to provide evidence." Clyde claimed

"those crimes were accidents, but he was able to make us look like criminals" Zach says with disbelief

"Well, why is he doing this?"

"Money, we were forced to sell candy in school and make it look like a fundraiser, but in reality we're just making cash for him, doing his dirty work."

"Basically child labor" Lincoln assumed as they all nodded.

"Chandler had enough and talked back to him, but boy was that a big mistake" Rusty said "And if one of us snitched, we all get punished"

"Anyways, Curfew was definitely the hardest part. Getting home at 6 p.m. every night. 6 p.m. I'm eleven. I had energy! But I only had these two or three short hours after school to do anything, even activities like sports and extracurriculars. And then someone would say, "Dude, it's 5:50!" And I'd be so embarrassed and would have to sprint out of there and run home"

"It was crazy those days" Zach said

"At one point, I have a stupid job and would get off at night, and they'd hassle me even for that. The officer would point at the computer and show me every time the GPS said I wasn't home on time"

"It was kinda dumb at first, he was working but they didn't care" Liam added

Yeah, and I laugh or deny it, and they'd take out their handcuffs again and threaten me with jail and say, "You think this is funny?""

"And that's where it got unfair" Liam added

"Unfair indeed" Clyde agreed

"Especially this one judge who joked about how often he was seeing me, and that made me mad" Lincoln could see his hands beginning to clench into a fist, he could tell that he was not at ease. "It made me wonder whether this is how I'm going to live. I got pulled over for jaywalking four months ago. My probation officer said that because it happened at 6:10"

"They were lying" Rusty pointed out

"I know, it was 5:27 when I walked across the street, but the evil empire of this town is all about putting innocent people in jail or prison"

"jeez" Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I was going back to detention. At that time I wore a jacket and he said that my leather jacket was "gang-related.""

"It was a stupid excuse to put him in bars" Liam added

"Yeah, Everyone in jail asked me, "Why are you in here?" "Jaywalking." Not so cool. When I got out, I had to wear the monitor for another nine months, I'm just tired of this, I don't want to be treated like a dog with a leash, I just want to live my life peacefully, not… this" he pointed at his ankle monitor and later slouched against a wall. Everyone knew what he is going through, they wanted to help him, but he's right. The town is corrupt with officers who are willing to frame and put down anyone for their own satisfaction.

"How many months do you have?" Lincoln asked, wondering when will they take off the bracelet.

"Five months, but I doubt they would let me free in five years" he gave a loud sigh, he was tired of being in this corrupted town. "All that time in jail, I saw a lot of violence, fights. I have low self-esteem. I have a lot of... what do you call it… existential concerns? I want to be someone big in life, a traveler. I want to go to different places, see more things than I have, but I can't"

"Every time he got out, he always acts a little… Impulsive" Clyde explained to Lincoln.

"Well wouldn't call it impulsive, just mad or angry, but I needed to be alone or otherwise I might say something that I might regret" Chandler corrected and looks towards Lincoln "but you had the guts to confront me and help me out, even if I said something I still regret"

Now that surprised Lincoln, that would explain his memory of him being a selfish jerk in the arcade, it started to make connections. 'Had the courage to face him and make him feel better' it's quite similar to getting on his good side for his birthday invitations in his recollection. But in this version is different but similar. Both are about making getting on his good side despite the benefits to be harsh or cruel.


	4. Thoughts

Outside the backyard, the group of friends says next to the tree and the against the fence. The weather is light cold with the slight faint of wind. Lincoln started to feel cold but the rest didn't mind the weather. Lily stayed home to take a nap, while others try to help Lincoln with his memories by switching to another method, audio recording. Although Lucy was unable to find the tablet that belonged to her brother, plus, some SD cards were missing, about two to be precise. With no device to play the audio, they used Clyde's phone.

play

~"In the science fair I've run into a classmate who made a presentation about Tachyons, but my god was she stupid. Tachyons are particles that have mass but travel faster than light, and she believes it could be used for preserving living human bodies like it's a simple solution than cryogenic freeze-"~

pause

Clyde paused the audio and rolled his eyes "Ok, I remember this" Clyde comments about the audio. He didn't seem to be Impressed with this, he seemed annoyed.

"What?" Lincoln asked

"This is where you keep talking about this dumb particle for almost days, your always saying how stupid that kid's poster was and how there are flaws in her claim"

"True, you were a mouthful" Liam said with stress on his tone. Lincoln could tell he had a handful of his other selves rant.

"Huh…"

Play

~"-As most of us have heard from a fellow named Albert Einstein, "nothing travels faster than the speed of light". In fact, only massless particles, like photons, travel at the light speed at all. This is why tachyons prove his theory wrong. The particles are used to preserve any food and/or specimens for scientific research, but a living person!? That's where it's stupid, it is possible to preserve a human, but there's one thing wrong with this plan. If I were to be preserved with tachyon particles, my body wouldn't age but I would still be awake, I would feel every minute pass and if I were to be preserved for 30 years, I would lose my mind to the point of insanity"~

Pause

"My god, I must be smart, but also crazy" Lincoln criticized his other self as he pulled out the SD card and gave the phone back to Clyde.

"Well, I wouldn't call it crazy but rather… annoying with science" Clyde corrected

"Well that was the fifth attempt, he doesn't sound like himself." Rusty said, he now felt that it's no use of continuing this process to recover Lincoln's memories "Should we just give up?"

"Well, I found this" Chandler then pulled out an SD card, the same SD card that belongs to Lincoln but this one is particularly different from the other originals this one has the name 'Hugh'. "This caught my attention and it's kinda weird" He hands over the card to Clyde as he examines it for a moment and placed the card on the phone.

"Why is that weird?" Lincoln asked he assumed that he might be part of this man's devious scam and blackmail job. But judging from his friend's expression… It's not even close.

"Well, we always help you with your recordings when you sometimes blink out, but we never saw this before" Clyde knew about his best friend and his recordings but after going through all the cards, this is new. Although he was off to notice how Chandler obtained this. "Chandler, was this in his drawer?"

"No, it was hidden in his carpet close to the wall" he remembered an hour ago after discussing his ankle bracelet. "We sometimes go through your cards, but not this"

"Look I don't know all about this and it's really making me confused with all this" Lincoln was feel tired and traped at most part, because how he's not fully aware and understood of the whole thing. To him, he feels blind and deaf who don't know where he's going and able to understand what's going on. "It's been a day- correction, mostly hours since it all change for me and it's all too much for me to handle"

"Well…. wait… that can't be right" Clyde noticed something on his phone screen that puzzled him. The screen is black and with encoding program message, but on text surprised him more.

"What is it?" Rusty asked. All were curious to know what puzzled Clyde.

"This card was last used a week ago the day we heard about your overdose" This gave chills down each children's spine, knowing how their friend overdosed in a temp of suicide, and now with the sudden discovery in date and name in this card. The name 'Hugh' on the card might have a connection. But the only one who didn't have a reaction to this sudden discovery was Lucy. "it could be a suicide note" she sounded nervous in her tone.

"It might be but let… wait, I cant" Clyde notice something on the screen that prevented him to play video or even open the files within the card. "Says here I need a password to open the files"

"Well we can't rule out suicide note" Lincoln said, but the rest were confused. Why would he know that it's not a suicide note, they all thought except lucy and Lincoln? "If I were to leave a note after I die, I would want to everyone to know why"

"That is true, knowing our Lincoln he would never keep secrets from us, especially this serious" Clyde concluded. The rest were now stumped to this new situation, they don't have a password to enter the file.

*Beep Beep*

Chandler looked at his watch and his heart dropped. He noticed that it's 5:30 and only half an hour to make his way home. "Crap, I got to go!" Chandler got up from the wall and ran out.

"Where's he going?"

"It's 5:30, he needs to be home before his curfew" Clyde answered

"Or the cops are just going to put him behind bars for no reason" Lucy assumed, seeing how the town and system have been corrupt. No one is happy with it, except the authorities, not even the citizens who are not putting effort to take this situation seriously, but considering the mayor is not willing to listen to the people and only his own ego, there's no use of doing anything.

"Yeah, It's possible" Liam added, this happens mostly one or two times each month, and those times he was given another sentence. They look away and try to take their minds off from that possibility, Lucy noticed that the sun was starting to become a sunset "Wanna head inside?" she responds and all got up to their feet and nodded, especially Lincoln.

"Yes please, I need a break from these audios, maybe we could do this another day" he starts to walk ahead from the rest, but Clyde caught up with him.

"Are you sure?" Clyde asked, and Lincoln was sure of it.

"Clyde, I got out of the hospital to be told I've committed suicide by overdose, coming home and realize my sisters don't exist, and these audios and books are depressing, I just want some rest" placing his hand on his own face, giving a down look of depression and stress. Seeing how the shift quickly changes from happiness to dread.

"Sorry, I didn't realize what you're going through, buddy"

"It's fine" giving a small smile and opened the door.

"Wait, your sister right here" Zach pointed at Lucy

"No, he means his imprinted memories of his sisters, remember" Lucy stated

"Oh right" the group laughed and head inside the house and in the kitchen. There they saw Lincoln's mother opening the fridge and pulled out what appears a large plastic container, in their thought it must be leftovers. Rita noticed the kids coming in from the back door and later smiled "Hey kids, too cold outside?"

"Yeah, and it's getting dark as well" Lincoln chuckled

His mother noticed chandler is not with them, thinking he might have left. "Did chandler left?"

"Yeah, it's almost his curfew, so he had to leave" Lincoln explain and his friends nodded

"I see, you all want to stay for dinner?" she motions the large plastic container that appears to have leftover casserole. All of his friends nodded in agreement since none of them have anything better to do, plus its Friday so it wouldn't hurt to stay for a moment. "That's great, you can all sit at the dining table, while I heat up the casserole"

"Thanks" all said in union, except Lucy, she still seems upset about her conversation with her and Lynn Sr. The group heads out the kitchen and in the dining room, where each took their own seat and later waited.

"Can I ask you guys something" Lincoln motion to everyone one.

"Sure" Clyde said. Lincoln liked to be nervous.

"I...uh… was i…. well it's hard to explain, but what was I like, you know, the other me?" he asked, wondering who he was, or who the other him was. Curious to know the personality and behavior of the other Lincoln. The group later took a moment to think and remember all they could to put it into words.

"Well, you were kind" Lucy immediately respond.

"Smart….very smart, always ranting about each sci-fi movies to be "improbable"" Liam chuckled

"Helpful"

"Insecure"

"Quiet, but not all the times"

"Depressed"

"Low self-esteem"

Lincoln began to feel uncomfortable "Ok ok" he wishes to stop but his friends still continued.

"Sometimes sad"

"Empty"

"Hurt"

"Bruised"

Lincoln was now getting irritated. "OK, please stop, I regret asking the question" he spoke and this made the table stayed silent for a few moments, seeing how their poor appropriate word has gotten out of hand have to put the white-haired boy at unease.

"Sorry…, didn't notice how we got out of hand with those words" Clyde pointed out.

"But not suicidal, You were getting much help like the rest of us, you even gave a real smile" Liam stated, seeing how his friend was now released from his head, he could tell its no longer a real smile from his face compared from weeks ago.

"All of us were getting better, I getting closer to helping my dad and his gambling addiction" rusty had it hard with his situation. In Lincoln's recollection, Rusty's father owns a men's wear suit store. The day they thought Lincoln was feeling down for Ronnie Anne's move. Although, he remembers him as a nice going man,...

"Your dad gambles?"

"Yep, handling his company is hard while he wastes all the money down the drain, I'm afraid we might go bankrupt"

"My family's poor, we hardly made any progress in the barn" Liam also have the same problem with rusty, but money is rather hard to gain than lose.

"Sounds very hard to endure" Lincoln could now see the pain they're going through, but they don't seem to mind at all. As if this been going on for who knows how long, immune to their problems but not to one another.

"Nah, but now that I recall your personality, it wouldn't be possible to cut your own cord, you would never do that" Liam began to realize all the list of words to describe Lincoln but he was not suicidal.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you would never choose suicide over depressed life, you usually see 'suicide' as 'something permanently stupid over a pathetic temporary depression'" Clyde could recall those exact words from his memories, seeing how he and Lincoln are close friends. He knew Lincoln was strong and determined to keep his sisters and friends together, he would never abandon them. Although the recent card that contains the name Hugh might have something to do with this whole mess, and he was now ticked off. "But I think Hugh might have something to do with this"

This brought the attention to the table and major thoughts, could it be possible that Hugh might have something to do with lincoln's suicide? They thought. But one question came to their heads, all except lucy since she got a close look.

"Lucy, the doctor said you found me in the bathroom with an empty bottle of… setra...setra something, what did you see-"

"I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want to remember either" having common with her brother and his mood, but the difference is she got a close view of the event. The day where she saw him on the ground with no sign of movement or even breathing was the worst thing Lucy could endure, but what's worse... is to be responsible for it to happen.

"But can we at least know what I did before-"

The sound of the doorbell rang caught most of their attention and leaving lincoln's sentence incomplete.

"I think that's Haiku and the others" with no emotion in her tone, she got out of her chair and head to the living room, but she came to a halt "uh, just a heads up, Lynn might have come, so she might've not taken the news-"

"Wait, Lynn is here?" Lincoln interrupted her as the name caught his attention.

"Knowing Lynn, she will give you more than a punch for making her worry, she really cares"

"He-...i mean, she does"

Without any hesitation, begins head out the dining room and to the living room, where the door is now up in front. He opens the door and there stood haiku, Polly, and one person he expects. Lynn. She looked crossed.

"If he's out of the hospital, then he-" Polly's conversation was cut off when the door was open. Lincoln stood there in silence and the same goes for the visitors. They didn't expect Lincoln to be in good health just right about now, but from their own eyes, he is in perfect health. "Uh…hey, how are you feeling?" Polly's words were slow. Not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine" he responded back with a smile. Although Lynn didn't like his response.

"Yeah, you are, but not us" she scowled, seeing how Lincoln is in a good, but Lynn was very anxious and worried through the whole week. Tears and sorrow to know how her friend left his life. "do you have any idea what you put us through, how could you do such a-"Lynn's words were cut off when Lincoln immediately gave Lynn a tight hug. He was happy to see someone who he knew is real, and not a dream. Lucy and the others came into the living room and were stunned.

"this is unexpected" Rusty comment.

Lynn was confused, she didn't expect him to give a hug after her anger response.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Lincoln said with joy. This made Lynn blush.

"I...uh...wait, what?"

 **I said his sisters didn't exist, didn't say anything about unrelated blood counterpart could not exist either *\\(^o^)/***


	5. The Truth

**You all want to know my theory, right? no, the suicide thing is not part of the theory, but its complicated why. in this chapters, you will get one-third of the theory, and the show keeps coming and it only supports and proves my theory ever more. sure its a cartoon but i'm stating reality. prepare to learn the truth... its not going to be pretty.**

The living room stayed quiet as they watched something that is unexpected. Polly leans over to haiku to whisper. "Am I seeing things, or is Lincoln actually hugging Lynn"

"Yeah, Lynn got what she wanted" haiku gave a small smile. Same goes for Polly.

"True, she did what something like this to happen-"

*punch*

"And there it goes again...for the twenty-sixth time." Polly said in disappointment as she watched her friend knocked Lincoln unconscious. The rest stood there and watched their friend and brother knocked out, but their reaction quite differs. His friends look back at Lynn with crossed arms.

"Really?" Clyde said with motionless tone. This was not the first time this happens and the injuries were never serious, not even Lincoln himself thought so too.

"Lynn why did you do that?!" Lucy yelled, even though it was common but he was out of the hospital, she worries if his injury in the head could worsen. Seeing how his memories are altered.

Lynn stood there with her face completely red, but not from anger, but rather in affection or embarrassment. "I don't know, I'm still upset about the suicide thing, or maybe happy that he's okay, but-

"But you were blushing, so you needed to hide it by acting like yourself, but you like his hug" Polly smirked as she motions her eyebrows up and down repeatedly. Although this made Lynn's face grow red ever more, and it was not anger.

"Shut up, Polly" Lynn said in embarrassment. Seeing how she could break down any minute.

"Alright, but I guess we have to wait for him to wake up again, don't we?" Polly looks back to Lincoln, seeing how he is out cold. Although, she is still puzzled about Lincoln's suicide attempt and later seeing him happy and hugging lynn...which is odd since he is close friends with her, second from Clyde, but Lincoln is not much of a hugger unless is Lucy.

"Let's take him to his room before my mom sees him like this" Lucy said and everyone nodded.

"I got" Clyde grabbed his left arm. Rusty also joined and grabbed his right arm.

"I'll help too"

Lynn halted rusty as she motions to him. "Actually, Rusty, let me take him off your hands, I did knock him out" Lynn insisted as rusty gave the right arm to Lynn. Both Lynn and Clyde lifted Lincoln's upper body up and proceeded to head upstairs.

"Jeez Lynn...you need to stop...knocking your crush...unconscious, I can't pick him...up and draw him everywhere"

"...Shut up…"

"How many hormone pills did you take this day?"

"Two"

"Are you sure is not three or four"

 **XXX**

Opening his eyes and noticed how he was from hugging Lynn to standing in front of his house-...no...the house, the yard, the whole world is all was different. The world is completely black and white, but all he could see was everything apparently static, glitching. The grass is no longer green but only Gray. The sun is no longer yellow but white, and the sky is no longer blue but white static snow. No colors were to be found but only black and white, or either gray.

All of a sudden Lincoln can hear a door slam coming from his own house. He looks at the house and he can clearly see the front door is wide open but the scary part is he couldn't see anything that's inside but only a black void. Lincoln could feel the strong breeze wind coming from the doorway along with quiet whispers, and voices which sounded familiar. All this made Lincoln take a step back, he could feel chills run through his spine along with heart rapidly pounding than before.

He could barely speak any word, but just then something happens. The black void launched out multiple black threads and wrapped itself around Lincoln's left leg, causing him to fall his back and be dragged into the void.

"AHHH, NO NO NO!" he cried in fear as he attempts to escape a by scraping his fingers across the concrete but no valid. He could feel his legs hitting multiple surfaces sounding like wood, meaning he's being dragged upstairs and close enough to the doorway. From there, he could hear the voices and whispers very clearly and he could recall those voices they were his sister's.

"NO!"

And with that, Lincoln was completely inside the void and he can see the doorway closed right in front of him. He couldn't see anything but could feel continually dragged. Later, he could feel the threads pulling in down like somehow gravity were to turn the other way around, falling from a large height.

"AHHHH, HELP!" Lincoln cried out as he knew the moment he would land, it would be painful. The voices grew louder and louder, he knew what they're saying.

 _"you're not real!"_

 _"Don't get in our way"_

 _"That thing is here, don't let it take you!"_

 _"She betrayed you!"_

 _"Why did you let him control you?"_

 _"It's your fault your friends are miserable"_

 _"You worthless idiot, he manipulated you and it's all your fault!"_

 _"We warned you, and he's going to come back!"_

 _"You're not real, your one of us!"_

The voices grew louder and louder and they were yelling or closely screaming. Lincoln didn't know what was going on, but somehow he could feel anxiety, regret, and madness go through his head like he knew what they were telling him, and what he'd did. Although he wasn't sure what they mean. feeling as though his body couldn't take this much pressure, energy, and rush. Is as if he could have a heart attack, collapse, or probably burst any second. it was too much for the child to handle. Tears started to appear.

"MAKE IT STOP, IT'S TOO MUCH, IT'S TOO MUCH!" he cried out loud again. This time the energy, the falling, and the voices stopped. Immediately he was no longer falling and somehow spawned in the living room, laying on the floor, breathing heavily. Looking around and noticed the sudden change escalated very quickly. Taking deep breaths to calm himself and gain his composure.

He looks up the stairs and the feeling grew stronger than before. Thinking whether to explore the hallway was filling his curiosity, but his instinct tells him to head the other way. "No...this is scary as it is" he turns the other way and noticed that a familiar door was on his way… Lucy's room. He looks around and noticed that he's not in the living room, but he's now in the hallway. Sinking in the fear to see how the sudden shift in place came to be unfamiliar to the young child, although he's not alone.

"Hello, welcome to your mind, how was your trip?"

Startled and looks to his right and sees someone who he never seen before, leaning against Lincoln's room door. The voice sounded like there are multiple voices in one, but it sounded familiar. The person looks to be in all pitch black, no clothes, no detailed features, no face, no hair, just a black figure. The figure is the same height as Lincoln. Lincoln feels nervous to see an unusual person with no human features. "W-who are you?" his words quiver.

 **XXX**

The restaurant grew busy as usual. people come and go for a place to eat where the food is very decent. The only place Lynn Sr could resort to solve his money crisis. Although it brought some benefits to his interest in food, especially when was able to try out his cooking on the menu. But he was unable to do so when time and paperwork was taking his focus.

"Alright, I believe I could replace the stove, wait...that would take much time, or… no…maybe?" in his office contained many portfolios and a pack of papers he put his attention to but believing he escaped his old dead-end job in his cubicle to own a restaurant was given a less benefit. His work might be hard when needs to oversee the staff and budget of dining establishments and find ways to make a customer's eating experience the best possible. plus, hire staff, oversee staff, place orders for new kitchen equipment might also be a handful for his work.

"This is a handful" mutters since he is back to square one. Handling paperwork, doing taxes, stuck on one chair, both his old job and this seemed similar. Although after passing another finished stack, and filling out forms through his computer he came across a document he usually sees and always have to pay for. Lincoln's monthly prescription.

Antipsychotic - $85

Anticonvulsant- $131.36

Carbamazepine- $73.65

Lithobid- $31.72

Ziprasidone- $200.41

Sertraline- $44.75

Total- $566.89

Seeing how he needed to find some payment method for his son's medication every month...owning and running this restaurant was the only option.

"It's been a month already?" Lynn said in distraught seeing how time flies so quickly. Every month he has to pay Lincoln's medication for the past seven years. Although this was the cause of his frustration and overtime work. He gave a sigh and goes over the documents, but he remembers something

(Flashback- hospital)

Inside the office, where the loud parents sat in front of the desk, feeling anxious and worried. While Dr. Nolan appears to be reading over his notes "Somehow there's nothing wrong with your child, despite the high levels of sertraline in his system, he appears to be fine" conclude. The loud parents let out a deep breath of relief.

"Thank god" Rita was happy to know her son is doing just fine, although she felt that all this was her doing.

"But we took a CT head scan to see if the drug didn't cause any harm or distortion of his serotonin levels and somehow this is shown" he took his laptop and showed an image of a scanned brain taken from the top and left the side of the brain. Each was shown in odd colors. "This is his brain scan and apparently, his unknown illness is nowhere to be shown"

"What are you saying?" Lynn asked

"Well, he is perfectly fine, his illness is gone" conclude, and the loud parents were stunned. They weren't expecting this to happen, sure they want him to be better but this was sudden. "Its possible his medication might be the source of his problems, but that's just a theory"

"Does he need to keep taking his medication?" Lynn Sr asked

"Actually, no, he might not need them anymore, but if anything is off or any odd signs are shown please contact me to let me know. Who knows if the drug he took might be his treatment"

(end of flashback)

Just sitting quietly and staring at his monitor for a couple of seconds while his mind tried to process this thought. For once, he doesn't need to pay his prescription drugs, seeing how his son is apparently normal. He might not have to work overtime to handle any paperwork to raise any possible currency. The thought of having to finally get out of his chair and start having more time cooking. Possibly getting home early. "...huh…" he grew a smile.

"Never thought i would have more time"

 **XXX**

"...I'm Lori" the figure responded, but Lincoln wasn't convinced.

"You don't look-"

"I'm Leni, I'm Luna, I'm Luan, I'm Lynn, I'm Lucy, I'm Lana, I'm Lola, I'm Lisa, I'm Lily" the figure sounded somewhat happy, but Lincoln was confused. Was this person speaking in all of his sister's voice in one?

"So, I take it you're the boy who was created out of trauma, or you're a split mind. Or perhaps created in one week, your memories, your identity, your personality, all scrambled in one week, but for you, it's a lifespan. I'm not entirely sure if you're the real Lincoln with a scrambled mind. Or possibly the pills worked and your now normal, what do you think, Schiz?" the figure asked. Although, he couldn't understand what the figure refers to him as "Schiz".

"W-what… what are you really?" he asked the figure. He wasn't sure if this person is male or female, considering the lack of body features to get an idea.

"I told you, I'm Lori, I'm Leni, I'm Luna, I'm Luan, I'm Lynn, I'm Lucy, I'm Lana, I'm Lola, I'm Lisa, I'm Lily" the figure repeated the sentence to state its identity, but Lincoln didn't quite understand what that means. The figure had reasons to counter the child. "You're here to learn the truth"

The figure lifts its hand an snaps its fingers and caused something unexpected. The door in the hallway (except the bathroom and lincoln's room) to be carved in letters, each font was made viciously and quick. Just as the carving was finished, Lincoln gasped in horror to see… the truth. The door to Lori and Leni's room read…

 **OCD, Autism**

The next room, Luna, and Luan read…

 **Musical Disorder, ADHD**

Lucy and Lynn's room read…

 **Personality Disorder, Depression**

Lana and Lola's room read…

 **Eating Disorder, Narcissism**

Lisa and Lily's room reads…

 **Asperger, unknown**

"This is the truth… did you obviously think your sisters are real and their personality is what makes them unique?" the figure was proving a point. "no...they're just embodiment voices inside the real Lincoln… or inside you. Do you know what you have….well had… it's not pretty" hitting the illness of what the old Lincoln contain. Although the figure seemed to be confused at first.

"So they're not real…?" Lincoln asked and the figure responded with a chuckle.

"No… a boy who is trying to survive with ten sisters, but have you ever thought that is actually a boy trying to survive the voices in his head? The illnesses that the pills are causing. Your memories are not even close to being real" seeing how the proof he needed was enough to convince the boy about his origins. It was all a child's point of view of trying to survive a house with ten sisters, but in reality, it's a child trying to survive the voice in his head and the unknown side effects from each wrong pills.

"Not close to being real? How?" Lincoln asked

"Isn't that avios, you are still In the same age for each April fools and Christmas, and how are you not arrested for the crimes you've committed?"

"I...wait...no but that...I can't believe it…" he didn't want to accept the truth but it made perfect sense. He didn't seem to age in each April fools day, not even in Christmas and winter seasons. But most of all...how is he still in elementary school and still enrolled in the same grade? Even his classmate is still there. Every April fools day pass quickly and he is still in the same grade. But aside from that, what does the figure mean about the crimes he committed?

"What do you mean about that last part?" he asked but the figure tilted its head.

"Really? Are you that much of a fool?" the figure mocked Lincoln and his unknown knowledge of his recollection. "What about Lynn's bike that you "borrowed"? And the destruction of property you committed upon the bike?"

Lincoln remembered that day, the day where he needed a bike that wasn't from Lori's old childhood bike, but he knew it was a crime for theft, but not from his residence "What, no I didn't-"

The figure interrupted with another crime Lincoln committed "The identity theft of your father, that is stupid, you're not allowed to fill in a job application of someone's identity. You even did the same for Lola, you can't just use Lana to fill in for your sister's beauty pageant by using her identity, the files are told otherwise when you fill in the papers. All for what, a contest for a roller coaster? And most of all, you can't use Lynn to fill in for your football games, you may have fooled the crowd and team for a moment, but your crimes tells otherwise, it would be simple if you weren't so lazy-"

"Am I here to be told about my crimes? Those memories are fake" he scowled, seeing how he didn't like to be mocked over those memories, or even be loathed for his laziness. But that gave the figure a point.

"Which proves my point, how are you not in jail for the crime you committed? So don't interrupt me!" the figure also scowled and later continue "Recording footage of your sister's embarrassing moments are-"

"OK, yeah I know about that" regretting the video he made all for a trophy, especially a video he embarrass himself.

"Trespassing in a movie theater is another crime, A movie ticket is basically a legal license from a theater owner for the viewing of a particular movie. Instead of watching Blaney that you bought the ticket for, you head to watch The Harvester"

"I regret watching the movie"

"Breaking and entering into your neighbor's house in Christmas eve"

"Yeah, I was afraid that might pop up"

"Mail theft, you stole a letter that originally belongs to your father, the love letter" Lincoln remembered that day, it was ironic to find out in the end, but he was pleased that day. "Kidnapping" the figure responded but he found it shocking

"What, I didn't kidnap anyone!" he defended himself, but the figure explained his claim.

"You did, you brought a baby boy named Billy by mistake of Lily, but you also committed child abandonment since you left Lily at the park by mistake, the laws are serious" marked on the last part, since its very serious to see a child all alone in the park. Although Lincoln understood this quite well and accepted his fault.

"Alright, maybe that was my fault, but i-"

"No buts...now then, these illnesses that I showed you aren't what they have, it's what they are" the figure pointed at all the doors where the writing is clear "you saw how Lynn is different from your sister Lynn Jr, well only for a split second, your mind imprinted a copy and represented herself as personality disorder. It also goes with the rest of the girls" the figure claimed. Lincoln was shocked, did that mean that they're actually real in the real world, but in here they represented as sisters and illnesses?

"When I said I'm Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and lily, I mean I'm OCD, autism, music disorder, ADHD, personality disorder, depression, eating disorder, narcissism, Asperger" the figure slowly points to Lincoln. "You...have...schizoaffective" it was overwhelming to hear those words, having an illness is downright terrifying. "You are similar to your old self, you had schizophrenia, although you're always in a mood swings judging from your past, which means you have bipolar disorder, but put them together and you have schizoaffective, although it's difficult to diagnose since your doctors don't see this possible to happen to you at a young age"

{Schizoaffective disorder- A combination of symptoms of schizophrenia and mood disorder, such as depression or bipolar disorder. Symptoms may occur at the same time or at different times. Symptoms may include delusions, hallucinations, depressed episodes, memory losses, and manic periods of high energy.}

"I don't have schizoaffective"

"You do, remember the day when your parents gave their money to your sisters but not you?"

"How could I not forget, it was the best Smooch VIP concert ever….and I have all my sisters to thank" Lincoln grew a smile and sits down on the ground next to Lucy's room. He could remember how much effort he put in to convince his parents to give money, but later realized they ran out of money. Although his sisters made his day with a surprise...but they're now gone. Lincoln grew a frown. "But now...they're gone...not real"

"Well aside from that, what if I told you that memory is symbolism. When your parents gave their money to your sisters but not you. Is actually your parents paying for certain medication to treat and those illnesses you call "sisters" aka, voices in your head. Seeing how your parents were happy to know how you're close to being cured. Even though your illnesses are gone, there's one left who isn't getting paid to leave happy...schizoaffective...and that is you" the figure claimed "sure your sisters, aka, illnesses are now gone and no longer bothering you, but since you were left out from your treatment...they came back and were you in a lot of pain. Those voices screamed and yelled like its...a _crazy rock concert_. you are the link to their existence. The word schizophrenia means "split mind" there's you and others, your sisters. You're the one _keeping them together_ , doesn't that sound familiar?"

It was clear to his ears, he's always there for his sisters in their need. Although in the real world it might be the voices requesting and demanding from him. He could tell since h hear those voices sound aggressive before he came to the living room.

"They won't leave unless your illness is cured, then they will leave... I will leave... Those illnesses you call them 'sisters', the 'voices ' you once said, will be gone, I am their bridge, from this mind to you."

Lincoln placed his head against Lucy's room door "Great… maybe my old self ended his life because of the voices in his head, I've must've been crazy or-"

"You don't know what you've been through, and you didn't commit suicide" the figure pointed out to clarify his words. This jolted Lincoln eyes and quickly sat upright, what does the figure mean 'didn't commit suicide'? The figure knows about him more seeing how they recall everything. "You honestly believed you committed suicide?" the figure said and the next thing they said was something Lincoln would find it odd. "No, it was not suicide that ended it all, not even close."

"So was it an accident?" he assumed. Thinking how he might overdose to think that the voices might leave.

"Nope, this was intentional, but not from you"

If it was no accident and its not from him, one thing popped out of his head, and he wishes it wasn't true "Are you saying someone was intentionally trying to murder me?"

"Close, but no, well yes, but it's rather in self-defense"

'Self-defense?' he thought "Well, tell me, who did it!" becoming impatient, the figures response is not what Lincoln is looking for.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, and also, we are all out of time."

"No, wait-"

 **XXX**

Lincoln wakes up from his bed as he quickly sat upright, the same time he awoke. Breathing heavily and rapidly to the point where his heart pounded very rapid. He looks around and noticed he is in his bedroom.

 **There you go. That's the half of my theory, I know many will debunk this, but that's because I didn't show the other half. So what do you think of this theory that the figure explained?**


End file.
